En busca de la felicidad
by gabyah
Summary: Helga dejo escapar un suspiro de irritación, mentalmente se dejo una nota, donde haría pagar a la "señorita-se-mete-en-todo" Rhonda Lloyd, al principio solo quiso discurrir un leve escarmiento, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos y con ello las situaciones, decidió que merecía sufrir una gran pena, inmenso dolor y remordimiento eterno de ser posible.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, como ya habrán notado tengo la pésima costumbre de iniciar historias sin siquiera haber terminado las actualmente publicadas, pero puedo defenderme en el alegato de que sigo actualizado todas =).

Bueno esta historia está basada en un universo alterno de la historia conocida por nosotros en Hey Arnold, solo tomare los personajes y la historia es totalmente mía.

Reseña:

Arnold Shortman está enamorado de la fina y recatada señorita Lila Sawyer, hombre de familia reconocido por ser indulgente y de buena familia, se verá contrariado cuando la excéntrica hija del cónsul de Rusia llega cambiar su pacífica y modesta vida.

En busca de la felicidad

Introducción:

_1870 Londres_

_Arnold era reconocido por ser paciente, pero para colmo de sus males, esa paciencia no estaba haciendo gala en ese preciso instante, era demasiado, el destino se estaba burlando descaradamente, con parsimonia y tortuosidad._

_Se sobo la cien lentamente en un compás con la yemas de los dedos mientras entrecerraba los ojos, definitivamente el destino se burlaba de él, era el colmo de los colmos, entre el haber estado dentro del carruaje barias horas y a eso agregarle el esfuerzo colosal que implicaba pasar tiempo con su primo Arni, mientras que este le planteaba temas de lo más insípidos y sobre todo, soportar la mirada de tonta enamorada de Lila Sawyer, era demasiado para su salud mental._

_Su primo le había mandado una carta expresándole el súbito interés de pasar una temporada con su familia, de inmediato Arnold supo que sería una larga temporada._

_De su llegada ya había pasado una semana y ya no podía más, el verle a diario era una cosa, pero encima agregarle el hecho de que la joven casadera más hermosa y deseada del lugar sin mencionar de que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, se la pasara maravillada del desabrido y raro primo, era simplemente surrealista._

_-Arnold, no es maravilloso, Arni nos hará el honor de asistir a la fiesta de que ofrecerán esta noche los Lloyd. _

_-Sí, claro señorita lila, es maravilloso – contesto con desdén frotándose más fuerte la cien._

_-Si no se siente bien debería descansar, estoy segura de que Arni y yo nos encontraremos bien._

_-De hecho señorita, yo también quiero descansar, será mejor llevarla a su casa, después de todo no está bien visto que una joven dama este en compañía de un hombre._

_Por primera vez Arnold agradeció la intervención de su primo, raro en él, después de todo, era sabido que a Arni poco le importaba lo que se dijera en la sociedad acerca de su comportamiento. Arnold miro con los ojos entreabiertos a Lila que abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y por un momento le pereció que ella se ahogaba, más de inmediato supo que solo se encontraba sumamente abochornada, no había visto jamás como un hombre se atrevía a rechazar algún ofrecimiento de Lila Sawyer y que el primero fuera su primo le resulto sumamente irreal y desagradable, por un momento sintió celos de no haber sido él._

_-Santo cielo, tiene usted razón – Dijo roja de la vergüenza-. Me disculpo si mi conducta le es molesta._

_- En absoluto, solo que la sociedad, usted entiende._

_El regreso fue callado, la señorita Sawyer no encontraba como esconder la cara ante el atrevimiento de su actitud, Arnold por su parte solo se limitaba a apreciar el tortuoso silencio._

_Cuando se hallaron de regreso en la mansión Shortman, Arnold se dirigió a su habitación inmediatamente para refrescarse, se preguntaba cómo podía resistir toda una temporada de esa manera, el tener que soportar verle interesada en otro hombre era un calvario, por más que lo pensara no podía entenderlo, desde su niñez la gente había asegurado que él y Llila se casarían, pero todo indicaba a que eso nunca pasaría._

_Años y años en los que veía desfilar pretendiente tras pretendiente sin ningún éxito debido al desinterés por parte de ella, lo habían hecho casi asegurar que sería el quien se casaría con ella, pero solo había bastado una semana desde la llegada de su primo para que ese "casi seguro" se convirtiera en cenizas._

_No podía comprenderlo, según a palabras de barias mujeres, él era mucho más apuesto e interesante que Arni, sin embargo su primo le estaba ganando la partida._

_Se sumergió aún más en la tina, y su mirada se postro sobre las molduras doradas del techo de la habitación.Él nunca se habrá considerado pesimista ni mucho menos, conformista, siempre buscaba lo que quería, almenos en asuntos de negocios, pero el simple hecho de que se tratara de Lila, distorsionaba sus ambiciones._

_.El ajetreo se podía percibir por toda la mansión, los sirvientes parecían mantener una labor mecánica, todos y cada uno conocía perfectamente su tarea, caracterizados por la rapidez y pulcridad en cada tarea que se les asignara._

_Los Lloyd, nuevos ricos, se empecinaban en agradar o lo que era equivalente en su situación a fingir que eran de agrado, por lo menos en esa sociedad prejuiciosa y convenenciera._

_Poco les importaba que fuera pura apariencia, después de todo de agrado y gentileza no se había formado su fortuna, enfatizaba el señor Lloyd como todo una filosofía de vida._

_Para sorpresa de los Lloyd_ _ se les informo de la llegada del cónsul de Rusia, de inmediato tomaron la iniciativa de acogerlo en su mansión, nada como tener a alguien en la política en la lista de sus conocidos, y siendo extranjero aún mejor._

_Se empeñaron en hacer una gran fiesta de bienvenida en su honor o así lo anunciaron a los cuatro vientos._

_No era de sorprender que la dichosa fiesta celebrada con gran despilfarro, jactándose de su creciente fortuna no era más que una manera más adecuada y algo ilusionista para el propósito de "ofertarse" o como era mejor conocido en la aristocracia "presentar a las se señoritas a la sociedad"_

_Desde temprana edad Rhonda Lloyd adopto la filosofía de su padre, y ahora en plena edad de conseguir marido, ella se encargaría de sacar provecho y encontrar el mejor partido._

_Poco le importaba la llegada del cónsul y mucho menos de su hija, para ella significaba la excusa perfecta de presentarse ante los mejores prospectos de marido._

_El cónsul, tenía planeado hacerse de alguna mansión propia para establecerse pero debido a cosas de improvisto tuvo que viajar a Londres aun sin haber hecho los preparativos necesarios._

_Sabía perfectamente, tal cual ocurrió, que no faltaría algún aristócrata para que le ofreciera hospedaje mientras que su resiente acalorada y cansada vida se pusiera en orden._

_Para su hija menor, poco le importaba el lugar donde se encontrara, ella en palabras de otras personas era tachada excéntrica, demasiado adelantada para su época, con carácter y autosuficiencia y sobre todo con la inteligencia que caracterizaría a cualquier viejo zorro, a ella no le molestaba adoptar el ímpetu del excentricismo, después de todo, eso era de más valía a su parecer, para ella la simple idea de parecer la típica señorita de sociedad callada y sumisa sin ningún ápice de libre albedrío seria simplemente la peor manera de vivir._

_Cuando llego a la mansión Lioyd supo de inmediato lo que se tenía que esperar de sus anfitriones, la manera en que la única hija de la familia la observo llena de sorpresa y espanto la divirtió muchísimo. Helga Pataki ya estaba acostumbrada a ser prejuiciada de inmediato, pero ese detalle no le tenía la menor importancia. Rubia de ojos azules y más alta que las mayorías de las londinenses, se hacía notar inmediatamente, siempre haciendo contraste en la manera de vestir, pero lo que realmente le impacto a Rhonda Lioyd, fue lo hermosa y fresca sé que se observaba, cualquiera que la viera de inmediato quedaba prendado de ella, no era tan bonita con Lila Sawyer, pero si tenía gran presciencia y en lo que le ganaba Lila lo compensaba con su gran atractivo , desprendía sensualidad aun sin estar vestida provocativamente._

_Para desagrado de Rhonda Lloyd, tal como intuyo, sus planes de ser el centro de atención en su famosísima fiesta de bienvenida fueron opacados por la hermosa Helga Pataki. La atrevida rubia hizo gala de su anterior estancia en Francia donde adquirió una alto sentido de la vanguardia, todos los hombres presentes se encontraban bajo algún hechizo, su entallado vestido color rojo escarlata en forma de sirena que hacia énfasis en su hermosa y esbelta figura a diferencia de las demás damas presentes que llevaban recatados vestidos algo holgados propios de la época, la hacía resaltar ya de sobremanera._

_Todos la abordaban con temas tan grises y aburridos, típicos de los hombres opulentos de la aristocracia, tan típicos, que ella ya se los sabía de memoria, en Rusia, Francia o Inglaterra era siempre lo mismo, siempre tratando de mostrarse como hombres fuertes y con el mayor dinero que se puede tener, siempre fanfarroneando de lo que carecían. El que todos estuvieran siempre así de enfermizamente a su disposición la hacía querer vomitar su odio, pero el que solo un hombre en todo ese inmenso gran salón no le prestara ni la más mínima atención le hizo recuperar la fe en la humanidad._

_No era bien visto que una dama dejara a sus acompañantes con la palabra en la boca, mucho menos que lo hiciera para encaminarse hacia un hombre soltero tal como ella lo hizo ante los ojos atónitos de los presentes. Lo hizo de manera tan natural que cualquiera diría que eso era lo más común._

_-Buenas noches, no tengo el gusto de conocerlo-. Se presentó tan pronto estuvo enfrente de él, sonrió, al comprobar que él no le había prestado el más mínimo interés antes de que se acercara furtivamente a él._

_-Buenas noches –parpadeando un poco por la sorpresa – me temo que es absolutamente cierto, mi nombre el Arnold Shortman, encantado de conocerla señorita.- Arnold le mostro sus respetos con el brazo aun sin comprender por completo la situcion._

_-El gusto es mío, señor Shortman, después de todo he sido yo quien se ha acercado a usted._

_El no supo que pensar ante el descaro de haber reconocido abiertamente que había hecho algo impropio, diciéndole de la manera más fresca y tranquila como si no importara. Para Arnold esa mujer era todo un enigma, algo en su interior le advirtió que Helga Pataki vendría a dejar huella en su vida._

_-¿Algo le está molestando?- Helga le pregunto mientras le asía una seña con la mirada hacia una pelirroja bailando._

_-¿Por qué lo dice? _

_-Sabe, tengo entendido que el acompañante de la señorita es su primo. Y usted no ha quitado esa cara desde que ella le insistió para que la sacara a bailar._

_-Usted es muy observadora, pero no estoy molesto._

_-No importaría que lo estuviese._

_-Pero no lo estoy señorita._

_ Helga sonrió divertida ante lo que presenciaba, sin duda alguna, había encontrado a alguien que valía la pena.-Ya veo, en ese caso no le molestara sacarme a bailar._

**_Continuara…._**

**_si les gusto y quieren que la continué díganme=)_**


	2. Chapter 2

En busca de la felicidad

Capítulo 2

_Arnold le sonrió incrédulo, su buena educación y buenos modales estaban a prueba, nunca un hombre desairaría a una dama en público, pero tampoco la acompañaría en su desfachatez, verdaderamente estaba en un dilema._

_Helga solo lo miro divertida, ella podría ayudarle a decidir,¿pero que caso tenía?, ella quería ver con qué clase de hombre estaba tratando, si realmente era el hombre que se imaginó y robo su atención entre todos los demás, tenía que comprobarlo._

_Arnold decidió que lo más razonable seria no acceder a su comportamiento impropio, por lo que simplemente se preparó para decirle que no la sacaría a bailar, sin embargo noto que ella lo miraba a la expectativa, ¿acaso ella lo estaba poniendo a prueba? De pronto sintió algo desconocido dentro de sí, volteo a ver a su primo Arni bailando con Lila, todos a excepción de él se la pasaban de maravilla, y ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? Simplemente, porque él se enclaustraba en la miseria de un amor no correspondido._

_Sonrió en sus adentros, era una total desconocida, pero ella le había venido amostrar que salirse de lo propio no era tan terrible como siempre lo hacían ver los demás.-Sería un honor que bailara con migo señorita Pataki._

_Helga sonrió airosa, y tomo con coquetería la mano que él le ofrecía, caminaron hasta el centro del salón donde comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música, para Arnold le resulto más fácil de lo que pensaba, Helga era un poco menos alta que él, por lo que acoplarse a ella era sumamente fácil, ella era más manejable y ágil de lo que parecía, cualquiera diría que esos dos se hicieron para embonar a la perfección._

_Era tan natural que no noto cuando su primo y Lila comenzaron a bailar cerca de ellos, tampoco noto que todos los presentes en el salón los miraban con asombro, ni mucho menos que era el centro de los más terribles celos de los demás hombres a los cuales Helga había dejado para dirigirse a él. Simplemente fue libre._

_Para Helga, apreciar la repentina libertad de ese hombre le extasió de sobremanera, ella era altamente sugestiva, seducía aun sin proponérselo, alguna vez fue una niña incomprendida, ahora, gracias a las favorables huellas de la pubertad en su físico y en la remarcación de su personalidad, simplemente se había convertido en una seductora y excéntrica mujer._

_Arnold salió de su trance al notar que ella tenía puesta su mirada en él, vio con en ella se formaba una sonrisa altamente juguetona y especulativa.- ¿Desde cuándo está interesado en la señorita que baila con su primo?-. Arnold tropezó levemente ante la repentina pregunta de la oji azul, de inmediato recupero el ritmo, pero aun así la sorpresa seguía presente, ¿acaso esa mujer no tenía límites? Sería tonto negar las cosas, pero más tonto aceptarlas, así de difícil se lo ponía, sin embargo Arnold intuyo que aunque contestara falsamente ella ya sabía la verdad –desde niños-. Helga lo miro sin reflejar sorpresa, después movió la cabeza asintiendo seriamente, Arnold esperaba que ella fingiera una típica escena de incredulidad y empezara a alabarlo, como tantas otras molestas mujeres al enterarse, siempre diciéndole e insinuarle que estarían encantadas de estar en la situación de Lila, a su opinión, asquerosamente disponibles. Sin embargo la rubia no dijo nada, ni a favor ni en contra, solo parecía pensar detenidamente los hechos. Para Arnold esto no pasó desapercibido, el que ella simplemente preguntara pero no diera su opinión era muy raro. Después de unos segundos Helga volvió nuevamente su atención a él y le sonrió con empatía mezclado con compresión. –Eso es admirable, sin duda lo es-. Helga le hizo una seña con la mirada hacia Arni y Lila bailando a escasos metros de ellos, Arnold voltio disimuladamente y después regreso su mirada hacia la rubia, no entendía a que venía aquello, sin dudas esa mujer era muy extraña. Helga volvió a dibujar una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.-Desde hace rato que su primo nos ve, le aseguro que vendrá a invitarme a bailar, la señorita Sawyer necesitara de un noble y guapo acompañante-. En ese preciso instante se terminó la pieza de vals y antes de que Arnold reaccionara Arni ya se encontraba junto a ellos.-Buenas noches Arnold, me permitirías bailar con la señorita._

_Helga acepto sin pereza, le dio una última mirada a Arnold y le giño el ojo sin que nadie la viera, para después comenzar a bailar la nueva pista de vals con Arni. Arnold quedo perplejo, acaso Helga Pataki era vidente, no, eso era estúpido, simplemente ella supo observar las señales, sin dudas, ella le estaba dando el camino libre con Lila. __Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, aun cuando Lila se acercó a él con el orgullo herido, no se aprovechó, al contrario sintió pena por ella, se veía claramente que sentía una gran ira hacia la hija del cónsul. Al rubio sin querer se le dibujo una sonrisa. __Lila esperaba que Arnold la sacara a bailar, pero esta invitación nunca llego, al contrario, Arnold simplemente le dio una última mirada a la rubia que bailaba con Arni, para después despedirse de la manera más educa de Lila y salir de la fiesta de los __Lloyd._

_Arnold camino barias cuadras pasando a lo largo de estas grandes mansiones hasta su casa, generalmente, se llevaban coches a las fiestas y eventos sociales, pero a Arnold siempre le había desagradado, le parecía que simplemente era una manera más de demostrar y fanfarronear la fortuna, además de fomentar la holgazanería, los candiles de vela de las calles tenían polillas revoloteando a su alrededor, bichos típicos de la primavera, suspiro con cansancio, recordó cuando de niño jugaba en los campos de su mansión a atraparlas mientras sus padre lo mira divertido, bella niñez que se extinguía tan deprisa como las polillas se quemaban en los candiles del alumbrado público. En aquel tiempo no pensaba en negocios ni en el amor de la manera en que pensaba ahora._

_Levanto su mirada hacia el cielo al oír que un estruendo se escuchaba por el horizonte, la primavera estaba dando paso a grandes lloviznas que regularmente se trasformaban en tormenta, lo hacían tan de prisa, que si no se tenía cuidado, se podía quedar rezagado en el peor lugar. Llego a la protección de su hogar cuando la lluvia ya había comenzado a empapar las losas del piso. Lo recibió el mayordomo, el señor __Martin Johanssen__ había servido a su familia desde hacía décadas, hombre muy trabajador y tez morena, si no fuera por los Shortman que le dieron la oportunidad y la confianza de trabajar para ellos después de salir bajo fianza no habría podido alimentar a sus hijos. Fue llevado preso por robar pan para alimentar a su familia que moría de hambre, por desgracia cuando quedo en libertad, su hijo mayor y su esposa habían muerto. Después de eso se las vio muy duras tratando de sustentar a lo que quedaba de su familia, y no fue hasta que el destino los unió a los Shortman que la vida comenzó sonreírle. _

_La familia Shortman era reconocida en la alta sociedad londinense por su buena educación y rectitud, pero sobre todo por pertenecerle el renombre de ser unas de las familias acaudaladas de la ciudad. __Miles Shortman era una fiero hombre de negocios, a corta edad había sabido salir de la crisis financiera en que los había dejado los malos manejos de su padre, buen hombre, pero malo en negocios._

_Miles reconocido por fortalecer amistades de por vida y de ser altamente generoso, se las había tenido duras para criar a su único hijo después de enviudar. Estela Shortman había tenido la desdicha de morir en trabajo de parto en su segundo embarazo, por desgracia el cuerpo de Estela era demasiado débil y demasiado pronto para el neonato. __Con todo y todo el hombre ahora ya en los cincuentas seguía manteniendo la alegría por vivir y hacer el bien a los demás. Aunque no se volvió a casar, logro criar de buena manera al muchacho. Le fomento los mejores valores morales, siempre haciendo hincapié en que la familia era primero, que jamás dejara sus sueños y que nunca se conformara con la mediocridad del "Quizás"._

_._

_._

_Arnold despertó de mal humor, con los rayos de medio día irritándole los ojos, había tenido una noche terrible, no puedo conciliar el sueño sino hasta ya muy avanzada la madrugada, fue __Timberly, quien se encargó de abrir las cortinas de su habitación, Arnold se levantó de mala gana, era una jugada típica de su padre, muy sucia y a la vez muy sabia, levantarlo sin que digiera ni vociferara palabrotas era fácil cuando se encargaba de que las señoritas del servicio lo despertaran cuando se dormía más de lo permitido. Sin duda alguna su padre era todo un sabio._

_Media hora después Arnold bajo a la estancia, donde para su sorpresa se encontraba su primo Arni más animado de lo común frente a dos señoritas, una mostraba la notable molestia de los celos mientras que la otra se notaba altamente aburrida._

_Cuando se acercó vio que Helga levantaba la mirada y agradecía muy adentro el que él hubiera llegado. Arni por otro lado seguía con su perezosa conversación sin darle la menor importancia a la llegada de Arnold y Lila se podía apreciar de muy mal humor, apenas perceptible y apenas aceptable para una señorita de esa sociedad._

_-Buenos días tengan señoritas_

_-Buenos días Arnold- saludo Lila con un leve tono de desdén en su voz, sin duda alguna estaba molesta con él por haberla dejado sola después de que Arni se fuera. _

_Arnold trato de darle la menor importancia, y noto que Helga lo miraba con su típica sonrisa altanera –buenos días señor Shortman-. Arnold reconoció enseguida las señales que esta le envió, "Sácame de esta" –señorita Pataki. ¿Le gustaría ir pasear al jardín?_

_Arni enseguida quiso interponerse, ante una muy atónita Lila, -primo, no comprometas a la señorita para ti solo._

_-De hecho, me encantaría dar un paseo, después de todo la señorita __Sawyer venia específicamente a visitarlo y yo me inmiscuí creo que sería lo mejor dejarlos un rato para que conversen._

_Helga tomo el brazo que Arnold le ofrecía y salió rumbo al jardín dejando a un muy molesto Arni y a una muy confundida Lila en la estancia. Cuando estuvieron fuera de su alcance la rubia soltó una carcajada, como si de una travesura se tratara, Arnold la miro de reojo, y sonrió en sus adentros._

_-Gracias por sacarme de ahí Shortman, su primo es un poco duro en cuestión de indirectas._

_-No pensé que usted dependiera de indirectas para salir de situaciones incomodas._

_-No lo hago a menudo, pero cuando tampoco funciono el modo directo mi última esperanza fue usted._

_-¿Quiere decir que fui su caballero en armadura? _

_-Es una manera un poco cursi de decirlo, pero si, por dios, después de que aceptara bailar con él, se volvió todo un fastidio, no se ofenda, pero su primo es todo un desabrido._

_Arnold reprimió el deseo de reírse, ella tenía toda la razón, -¿usted cree? No lo había notado._

_-Yo creo que sí, sin embargo, me extraño, le dio todas las oportunidades con la señorita Sawyer y en cambio se marchó dejandome con su primo._

_Arnold se quedó callado por un momento, quería parecer lo más neutral posible, pero esa mujer era una maestra del engaño, -sí, bueno, sin duda fue una muy rara noche._

_Helga le sonrió al escuchar el comentario, después de todo, tal vez el mundo si le estaba dando la razón con el.-sabe, ayer trate de ser una buena chica, pero usted no me lo está poniendo fácil._

_Arnold paro en seco para mirarla fijamente, Helga llevaba un vestido blanco liviano y holgado que hacia gran contraste con el entallado de la noche anterior, la bastilla de este ya se encontraba de un color marrón por pasar sobre la tierra húmeda, y el viento ya la había despeinado, tenía un montón de mechones sueltos por su cara, sin embargo se veía hermosa, la mirada llena de determinación que presentaba en ese momento le recorrió con un escalofrió todo su cuerpo -¿a qué se refiero con eso?_

_Helga sonrió con la típica coquetería que la caracterizaba y lo miro muy seriamente –en que lo tomare para mí si ella no lo hace._

_**Continuara….**_

_**Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios**_

_**Guest : me alegra que te gustara traigo esta historia en la cabeza ya desde hace mucho pero plasmarla me está costando trabajo espero que te agrade el cap.**_

_**Amnesia TDD: tu comentario fue la cereza del pastel, me emociono que también está te llamara la atención, gracias por tu comentario, ya lo había pensado, que tal vez me podría confundir con dos historias en emisión al mismo tiempo, por eso deje esta hasta ahora, ya que la propuesta está en reptas finales =) saludos**_

_**Hasta la próxima =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**En busca de la felicidad**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_Helga observaba sin mostrar la más mínima emoción al respecto, se mantenía serena y totalmente ajena al bullicio, el olor al fino té de jazmín que ofrecía su anfitriona londinense le parecía demasiado dulzón y empalagoso, como notable rusa, estaba acostumbrada a cosas más fuertes, como extravagante mujer, lo hacía notar aún más, todas las señoritas presentes en la reunión de Rhonda Llyod se mostraban altamente impresionadas de que tomara el café sin un gramo de azúcar. A Helga le parecía una total tontería, simplemente era un café, pero de cierta manera siempre encontraba diversión en ver las expresiones provocadas por ella._

_El cuchicheo chillón y alborotado de chismes sin sabor y altamente frívolos que repartían a diestra y siniestra le parecía muy molesto y aburrido, se permitió sumergirse en la negrura del contenido de la taza que sostenía, el fresco aroma a café negro la sacaba de su aburrida estancia, por un momento se sintió tirada de lleno en la fresca yerba salvaje del campo, con un hermoso cielo azul y un radiante sol sobre su piel. Volvió su atención nuevamente en la habitación cuando noto que Rhonda comenzaba un nuevo chisme. _

_-En verdad, después de años y años detrás de él, por fin logro que se comprometiere con ella, ¿pueden creerlo?_

_- Solo porque eres tu quien me lo dice querida, me niego a creerlo, es tan poco agraciada la pobre._

_-Ni que lo digas, es tan desabrida y siempre trae un aire negro al rededor, pero sobre todo, él no es el más atractivo que digamos, pero en verdad, es un excelente partido y muy entretenido, no puedo entenderlo-. Rhonda fijo sus ojos negros con su típica malicia encubierta con sus falsos modales hacia una Lila calmadamente sentada frente a ella. –Y dime querida, ¿no se te hace raro?, después de todo, el caballero mostro un marcado interés por ti en numerosas ocasiones, y bueno, ahora sale la noticia que se han comprometido._

_Lila ni siquiera se inmuto, y termino de colocar su taza de té sobre la mesita que se encontraba a su costado y le sonrió despreocupada, Helga pudo apreciar a que se debía tal acto, por lo que dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, había que reconocerle a la señorita Sawyer, no cualquiera podría hacer lo que ella, se tenía que tener un gran temperamento y ser inquebrantable para sobrevivir en la manera que ella había sobrevivido a esa mezquina sociedad._

_Lila miro fijamente a Rhonda, para dejarle bien claro las cosas –no veo el porqué de su asombro, después de todo, ella ha sabido perseverar en lo que se propuso, y en cuanto al anterior interés expresado hacia a mí por parte del caballero, eso ya quedo aclarado entre los dos. _

_Rhonda quedo perpleja, era algo que odiaba de Lila, la manera educada de decirle que no se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, aunque odiara admitirlo, se podría decir que hasta envidiaba el leve tono del que ella carecía para hacerlo. Helga observo toda la escena con divertida atención, ya lo había comprobado , disfrutaba más de ella que de todo la palabrería anterior. Había adquirido la habilidad de descubrir más allá de lo evidente en esos constantes roces diplomáticos. __Si no hubiera sido por la llegada de una de las sirvientas anunciando a otra invitada, Rhonda se habría quedado plasmada y muy avergonzada por un tiempo más prolongado, de inmediato, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió pavoneándose con su típica conducta aduladora hacia la recién llegada._

_Al entrar a la habitación, inmediatamente la mujer bajita y paliducha postro sus oscuros ojos sobre Lila, fue tan rápido y fugaz que Helga pudo reconocer la ira de los celos, se había acostumbrado a presenciar tal sentimiento hacia la heredera Sawyer en innumerable ocasiones, sin embargo, pudo sentir que esta vez tendría que tener más en cuenta a Lucrecia Miller. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y miro discretamente a Rhonda que anunciaba nuevamente a los cuatro vientos el futuro casamiento de la señorita Miller con el señor Redmond. Helga sonrió cuando escucho el tono de la fingida felicitación de Rhonda, la escandalosa muestra de entusiasmo de las demás señoritas, y la voz tranquila y sin importancia de Lila. Todo tan predecible y aburrido, suspiro cansada y se levantó de su lugar, después de todo, hasta ella tenía un límite de tolerancia hacia cosas tan banas. Se acercó al tumulto de mujeres sintiendo las piernas entumecidas de tanto estar sentada y pronuncio con la voz más grácil y sincera que una extraña le puede dar a otra mujer. -Mis mejores deseos señorita Miller-. Le sonrió a la bajita mujer que solo le respondió con un gracias para después despedirse y marcharse así a su habitación. _

_Le importaba poco que Rhonda y compañía la destrozaran a sus espaldas, mucho menos, que les pareciera una total desadaptada, y aún menos, agradarles. Camino por un largo pasillo que daba hacia su habitación en la casa de los Lloyd, hasta que se detuvo frente a una ventana y noto el nublado cielo, el sol se escondía sobre innumerables nuves, dejando ver en ocasiones, fugases y repentinos rayos resplandecientes de luz atreves de algunas aberturas en la densa capa que se empecinaba en evitarlo, a lo lejos, más allá de los límites de la propiedad, se podía observar un campo silvestre, cerro lo ojos y suspiro con anhelo, si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía sentir el pasto debajo de las suelas de sus zapatos, el viento recorrer su nuca y el aire floral entrar en sus pulmones. Fuertes carcajadas provenientes de la habitación donde se encontraban las invitadas de Rhonda la volvieron a la realidad, miro nuevamente hacia el prado, ¿por qué encerrarse en su habitación cundo se tenía todo un mundo afuera para escapar de la tediosa estadía en Londres? Salió al jardín trasero y camino hasta llegar a los límites de la propiedad, esta se hallaba restringida por una enorme pared de ladrillos, cundo mínimo dos metros de altura, sería fácil escalarla, sin embargo, opto por caminar a lo largo hasta que encontró una grieta lo suficiente grande para pasar atreves de ella, esta se hallaba encubierta por algunas plantas enredaderas, rio airosa, ¿qué dirían lo Lloyd si supieran que había un acceso a su propiedad por descuido del mantenimiento? Hizo a un lado las plantas y paso a tras vez de la grieta, se alegraba de haberlo hecho, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se encontraba en un campo así, le recordó a Rusia en primavera, camino entre las flores silvestres de hermosos colores y lleno sus pulmones de aire fresco que tanto necesitaba, eso de estar por tanto tiempo siendo recatada y dócil la estaba matando, no era lo suyo, cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a los pájaros cantar y pudo percibir el ruido del agua correr cerca de donde se encontraba. Camino adentrándose entre los árboles y pinos que cada vez se hacían más numerosos, siguiendo la suave pero cada vez más clara melodía del agua correr, siguió unos cuantos minutos hasta que llego a un arroyuelo, tenía poca profundidad y el agua era bastante clara, miro hacia el otro lado de este, el arroyuelo no era muy ancho, por lo que se quitó lo zapatos y las medias, los tomo con una mano y con la otra levanto la falda de su ya muy sucio vestido y comenzó a dirigirse al otro lado, el agua le llegaba a escasos centímetros arriba de los tobillos y podía sentir que las piedras bajo sus pies estaban algo resbalosas por lo que fue más despacio para evitar caer, se detuvo un momento cuando algunos pequeños pececillos comenzaron a rodear sus pies, observo detenidamente como estos inspeccionaban su piel y le daban pequeños mordiscos causándole un leve cosquilleo, ese siria un buen tratamiento de relajación, era algo mucho más entretenido que la tétrica estancia en la mansión Lloyd, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, sintiendo como los pececillos se comían la piel muerta de sus pies y el aire recorrer su nuca, dejo caer su vestido, no le importaba que se mojara. Ella no era una mujer terrenal, donde se encontrara o donde viviera le importaba poco, pero sin duda, sintió la punzada de la añoranza, extraño una época en su vida, una época de la cual ya nada o muy poco quedaba, la breve época donde era feliz._

_-¿Señorita Pataki?_

_Helga abrió los ojos y miro detenidamente a quien la llamaba, aun sumergida en el anhelo del pasado, por como la miraban aquellos ojos esmeraldas, enseguida entendió que estaba demostrando demasiado de si, inmediatamente se repuso y sonrió con la típica tranquilidad que la caracterizaba. –Señor Shotrman, que agradable sorpresa-. Enseguida camino hacia donde se encontraba Arnold, terminando así de cruzar el arroyuelo, el lucia tan guapo como siempre, con su típica cordialidad y gentileza rondando en el aire. Para Helga, era algo insulso y muy meloso, sin embargo, por muy molesto que le resultara, le embriaga y le atraía más que cualquier cosa en la faz de la tierra, lo que le irritaba aún más, había que ser muy extraña y bipolar para que eso le pasara, su consciencia se activo, tenía que tener cuidado con ese hombre, el arte de conocerse, le indicaba que él reunía todas las cualidades para embaucarla, y como toda mujer digna y orgullosa, no podía darse el lujo de ser estúpida, aun no estaba dispuesta perderse en la mentira de la pasión y mucho menos en la trampa del amor._

_Arnold miro como se acercaba a él, con su aire de soberbia y altanería más marcado de lo común, como si él hubiera descubierto algo que la obligaba a estar alerta, como si quisiera resguardarse dentro de esa fachada de autosuficiencia, pero ella no lo engañaba, cuando la llamo y ella lo miro, por ese breve segundo, pudo ver más allá de lo permitido, sin duda, eso era lo que quería ocultar con firmeza. –Lo mismo digo señorita, pero dígame ¿no está muy lejos de la mansión Lloyd?_

_-Un poco, aun no lo suficiente, diría yo._

_-Así que solo se está tomando un respiro-. Arnold miro disimuladamente hacia el suelo y puedo ver asomarse los pies desnudos de la rubia, la falda de su vestido estaba mojada y muy sucia, en una de sus manos sostenía por las correas a sus zapatos y ya no había señal alguna de sus medias, tenía su peinado todo desaliñado. Cualquier otra señorita estaría avergonzada de verse en tales condiciones, pero no Helga Pataki, claro que no, ella no, comenzaba acostumbrarse a ese aspecto de indiferencia por parte de ella, sin embargo, él era demasiado caballero para decirle alguna cosa al respecto, demasiado humilde para molestarle, y altamente adaptable a cualquiera que quisiera conocerle. De hecho, ella contaba con un aire de frescura, sin ataduras de etiqueta, sin tonterías presuntuosas y con una cambiante personalidad, si se estaba dispuesto a descifrar la clave, ella sin duda, era una muy agradable compañía._

_A Helga le divirtió el escrutinio del que era presa, tan discreto y típico de él, tan gentil e incapaz de tratar de incomodar a alguien -Es una manera bonita de decirla, pero si, un enorme respiro, y ¿qué me hace el honor de encontrarlo hoy en este lugar?_

_Arnold comenzó a caminar rio abajo mientras Helga lo seguía muy de cerca aun con los zapatos en su mano. -Me gusta despejarme en este lugar._

_-¿Entonces viene muy seguido?_

_-Solía hacerlo, últimamente no tanto, pero es una fantástica vista._

_- No me lo esperaba, es usted todo un aventurero ¿entonces conoce bien el lugar?_

_-Lo suficiente, si, pero no me considero un aventurero._

_Helga lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras el ruido del agua se hacía más y mas fuerte. –Tiene usted razón, no creo que los aventureros sean predecibles-. Arnold la miro fijamente sin parar su marcha, Halga pudo ver en sus ojos algo que jamás había visto en el,orgullo herido __ tal vez _, sonrió en sus adentros, este sería una buena manera de tenerlo a raya y de paso divertirse. Arnold entendió enseguida que algo se traía entre manos, la muy ladina se quería divertir a sus costillas. –¿Me está tachando de aburrido señorita? Raro en usted que se caracteriza de no captarse de los tabúes de los prejuicios-. Helga lo miro con el fuego encendido de la revancha, aceptaba el reto que él le estaba mandando. 

_Dibujo una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, ¿quién lo diría?, Arnold Shortman tenía mucho orgullo debajo de toda la fachada de gentileza y serenidad. –Jamás pronuncie la palabra aburrido, más si predecible y lo puedo probar._

_Ambos pararon en seco justo al pie de un hermoso ojo de agua, en donde desembocaba el arroyuelo, a unos dos metros por encima de él, uno en frente del otro, para Arnold ya era cosa de ego y orgullo, le costaba más y más mantener la compostura, esa mujer tenía la capacidad para desesperarlo, pero se aseguró de parecer sereno y no mostrarle su desacuerdo. –Eso sería muy digno de ver Señorita, aun que dudo que pueda hacerlo._

_Helga miro hacia abajo y observo con detenimiento la cristalina agua, miro nuevamente hacia la cara seria de Arnold, sin duda estaba muy molesto, sí que era todo un imán de atracción para ella. –Tiene usted razón, me disculpo si lo he hecho enfadar, muy mal de mi parte. ¿Amigos?-. Le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa y estiro la mano con la que sostenía sus zapatos hacia él, en ofrecimiento de cerrar el trato. Arnold no podía entenderlo, paso sus dedos entre sus rubios cabellos mientras daba un gran suspiro, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Ponerse a discutir con una mujer así, se sentía como el mayor de los tontos, respiro profundamente y acerco su mano hacia la de ella para estrecharla._

_ Helga sonreía dulcemente, y trasmitía alguna clase de sinceridad mientras el estrechaba su mano.__Cuando se soltaron, ella se giró de lleno para ver de frente al ojo de agua. -Hermoso lugar, pero debo regresar-. Se sentó sobre el borde y comenzó a ponerse un zapato ante la mirada de Arnold, cuando intento alcanzar el otro, en un descuido este cayó al agua. – ¡Mi zapato!-. Pronuncio con un chillido mientras este se undia más y más en la cristalina agua, ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a Arnold cuando este ya se había lanzado al agua para recuperarlo. Helga se puso de pie y bajo por una pendiente para estar lo más cerca del agua, y espero a que Arnold se acercara a donde ella se encontraba._

_Cuando el llego asta Helga, pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que enarcaban sus labios y fue entonces que lo comprendió. _

–_Se lo dije, es usted muy predecible Señor Shotrman._

_**Continuara….**_

_**Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANSA, la verdad, les confesare que la trama ya está planificada, pero si no concuerda con mi ánimo, por más que lo intento, y por más que me guste escribir, si siento que odio a todo el mundo, simplemente no puedo hacer que la historia se desarrolle satisfactoriamente =(, así que les reitero nuevamente una disculpa y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado =). Antes de que lo olvide para el sábado habrá cap. De La propuesta =)-**_

_**Amnesia TDD: me da gusto que te guste la historia, si lo sé, en mi historia, lila tiene el problema de la vanidad latente, aun así ella no es mala, pero si puede llegar a ser una piedra en el zapato para nuestra rubia. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo carnala =).**_

_**Lusol: gracias por apoyarme en mis proyectos, estoy situando a los personajes lo más parecido a la historia original de hey arnold que me sea posible. Gracias por tus dos comentarios, y me alagas muchisimo cuando dises que soy tu escritora favorita, al rato también tendré el problema de la vanidad ajajajajajja saludos y un fuerte abrazo =9.**_

_**clita98 : gracias por el apoyo =) espero que te siga gustando.**_

_**linaakane : que bueno que te agrade, la seguire mientras mi musa este de humor =)**_

_**Dejen comentarios, me sirven para guiarme y endulzarme la vida=).**_

_**Hasta la próxima =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**En busca de la felicidad**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

"_**Ser sinceros con los demás, es fácil, hasta gratificante, sin embargo, ser sinceros con uno mismo, es otra cosa, son terrenos inestables, terroríficos, no cualquiera está dispuesto a escuchar lo que dicta su interior, pocos libran la batalla y aún menos, logran ganarla."**_

_**oOo**_

_Cuando el llego asta Helga, pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que enarcaban sus labios y fue entonces que lo comprendió. _

–_Se lo dije, es usted muy predecible Señor Shotrman._

_Arnold vio como en ella se reflejaba la misma altanería y soberbia, sintió que la odiaba, pero, más odio sintió hacia sí, ¿cómo fue tan tonto?, ¿Cómo fue que dejo que ella lo guiara a donde ella quería? ¡Maldición!_

_Ni siquiera tenía intención de salir del agua, solo se quedó ahí, en el borde del ojo de agua, a los pies de Helga, mirándola fijamente, se sorprendió a si mismo al percatarse, por más extraño que le pareciera, el saber que no la observaba con odio, "admiración" tal vez, tenía que reconocerle, era una mujer audaz, una muy bella mujer, a su manera, pero lo era._

_Dibujo una sonrisa resignada en sus labios, -buena esa Pataki-. Helga lucio un poco confundida ante la reacción de Arnold, no se esperaba eso, todo, menos eso, después de todo,él si era un total optimista. Debía odiarla, de eso se trataba, de exasperarlo y frustrarlo hasta el cansancio, entonces, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por que __seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa, sin ninguna pisca de odio?_

_ Detestaba esa maldita sonrisa, quería exterminarla, erradicarla de la faz de la tierra, que jamás se volviera dirigir a ella, por su salud mental, así las cosas tenían que ser._

– _¿Me da una mano?, Creo que me atasque-. Helga estaba tan perdida en su confusión, que no noto cuando la llamo, sino hasta unos segundos después, se inclinó para darle la mano en señal de ayuda, y pudo observar con mayor detenimiento al rubio, sabía que era guapo, pero no a tales dimensiones, esos hermosos ojos, con ese verde gentil, digno de las más bellas esmeraldas, con unos destellos, que juraría, le pertenecían a las mismas estrellas, dueños de una inmensidad y profundidad en la cual era imposible no perderse, pero en el cual, no estarías extraviada, Helga anhelo poder vivir ahí por la eternidad._

_Sus ojos eran tan expresivos y reflejaban sinceridad, aun, cuando su poseedor no estuviera de acuerdo. Sus rubios cabellos destellaban con la luz del sol, la cual, se potenciaba aún más por estar totalmente empapados. En su piel dorada resplandecían las pequeñas gotas que osaban recorrer descaradamente toda su extensión, Helga sintió celos, jamás deseo ser otro ser, pero ahora, envidiaba con todo su corazón a elemento del agua, que envolvía y abrazaba por completo el cuerpo del rubio, totalmente moldeada a él, como jamás lo estaría alguna mujer, ¡maldita sea el agua!_

_Cuando sus manos se tocaron, Helga sintió la supervivencia resonar en su entrañas, y quiso huir, no porque descubriera malas intenciones en Arnold, más bien, quiso huir de ella misma, de lo que empezaba a nacer en ella, renuente a dejarlo existir, mucho menos dejarlo crecer._

_Si hubiera retirado su mano cuando su instinto se lo pidió, ahora no estaría rodeada de el agua que tanto adiaba, busco salir rápidamente sin saber muy bien cómo, en busca del oxígeno que le pedían con desesperación sus pulmones, al hacerlo, le enfureció el ver como Arnold reía a carcajadas, aun sin salir del agua, con la diferencia, que él, solo reía como un niño pequeño, el cual acababa de hacer una travesura, y no como ella, con altanería y soberbia de por medio. Se sintió derrotada, hasta perdiendo, el rubio, era muy superior a ella. Sin embargo, ahora lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa, de mayor importancia, un pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle, no sabía nadar._

_Como pudo y la desesperación le permitió, se aferró fuertemente a él con el miedo plasmado en su rostro, Arnold sintió como casi lo estrangulaba por la fuerza con lo que lo hacía, de inmediato comprendió lo que pasaba, y la culpa recayó sobre su conciencia. -Perdóneme señorita, yo no sabía._

_Helga lo abrazo con más fuerza y él pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba por completo, aun cuando él ya se estaba haciendo cargo de la situación. – ¡Por favor sáqueme de aquí!-. pronuncio con desesperación y miedo , sin notar que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Arnold se sonrojo al instante, después de todo, él no era el que estaba aterrado, el podía darse el lujo de percatarse de los detalles, y esa mujer estaba más cerca de lo que quisiera, tan cerca, que se permitió perderse en ese azul humo que eran sus ojos, tan cerca, como para que el rubio pudiera sentir hasta el más mínimo relieve de su anatomía contra su cuerpo, tan cerca, que inclusive un hombre como el, no podía evitar pensar en tomar ventaja._

_Inconscientemente hizo que sus narices se rosaran, al instante, la rubia se dio cuenta, si, estaba aterrada, pero no era una tonta, mentiría, si dijera que no quería que él la besase, de hecho, días atrás se había encargado de mandarle indirectas insaciablemente, pero ahora, ya no estaba tan segura._

_Se miraron fijamente, ambos, perdidos en la inmensidad del otro, podían sentir la mezcla de sus alientos, ambos tan cerca, que parecía inevitable. __Arnold pudo sentir los vestigios de su conciencia resurgir, y se percató de lo que había propiciado, Helga lucia incomoda y dispuesta a la vez, un gran error que no podía permitirse, pero, la realidad es que si habría de pasar, ella no pondría resistencia._

_Arnold alejo su rostro y miro hacia otro lado, totalmente avergonzado, se sentía como el mayor patán del mundo. –En seguida la saco señorita._

_Helga no dijo ninguna palabra, ni voltio a ver al rubio en todo el trayecto, solo quería salir de ahí, así que cuando se hayo en tierra firme, tomo su zapato y se lo puso inmediatamente, para después dirigirse a la mansión de los Lloyd totalmente sola._

_oOo_

_Helga camino entre la gente del gran salón, la música se escuchaba y la gente baila al compás de vals, vio como Rhonda estaba junto a la señorita Miller, la cual, aunque bestia con las más finas ropas, y el más adecuado peinado, aun carecía de la belleza que tanto anhelaba, comprendió a que se referían Rhonda y las demás, cuando dijeron que era poco agraciada y desabrida. Hasta ella sabía, que para atraer a el sexo opuesto, no era necesario ser bella, si, daba una buena ventaja, y si, era muy tomado en cuanta, pero, si al menos la señorita Miller se hubiera encargado de desarrollar un personalidad más vivaz y entretenida, Helga sonrió en sus adentros, de pequeña, se le tacho siempre de una niña poco agraciada, siempre siendo marginada y comparada con su hermana mayor, por lo cual, desarrollo una personalidad con la cual nivelar su "falta de gracia", fue tan simple cuando lo decidió, si no podía ser tomada en cuanta por su belleza, lo aria por su personalidad, fue hasta después, que descubrió, que realmente le gustaba ser diferente a lo acordado, era mucho más entretenido y más excitante, y aunque con la llegada de la madures, también vino incluida su belleza, decidió, que el excentricismo era algo de lo que jamás podría prescindir, después de todo, así era ella._

_Le sorprendió que Lucrecia Miller comenzara a observarla detenidamente desde su posición, raro, si tomaban en cuanta que no se conocían lo más mínimo, con excepción de la vez que se vieron en la casa de los Lloyd, raro, que ella dejara a las demás y se acercara a ella, y más raro, que tuviera un fuerte interés por Helga._

_Algo le advirtió, que no todo era simple hipocresía, que había más allá, y que tenía que ser sumamente cuidadosa. Después de todo, en el mundo de las mujeres, sucumbían las que eran demasiado confiadas._

_Lucrecia, se caracterizaba, por su penetrante mirada, y había que reconocerle, que cuando se proponía algo, lo hacía, tal fue el caso de presentarle a su prometido, el cual se puso pálido cuando vio a Helga al lado de la pequeña mujer que era su prometida._

_Alan __Redmond_ era un hombre castaño, más alto que la rubia y de una fuerte complexión, tal cual, lo habían descrito las señoritas en la casa de los Lloyd, no el más atractivo, pero sí, muy buen partido y altamente interesante.

_Ambas mujeres notaron como el castaño se tensó cuando su prometida hablo con el calculado tono de voz, que la caracterizaba. -Querido, ella es la señorita Pataki, nos ha venido a visitar desde Rusia._

_Alan miro fijamente a Helga, la cual solo, estaba parada frente a él sin hacer nada. Por fin y después de una lucha interna, la cual le pareció eterna, logro que su voz por fin saliera de su garganta: - Es todo un placer Señorita Pataki._

_-El placer es mío, su prometida me ha hablado maravillas de usted toda la noche, sin dudas, un par de enamorados-. Hizo una pequeña pausa, para observar como las facciones del moreno hacia una leve señal de sufrimiento, como si un puñal se enterrara en sus entrañas, sin embargo, de eso se trataba, de causar daño, y ahora, solo tenía que enterarlo aún más en Alan. –Mis felicitaciones a ambos._

_Helga sabía muy bien porque lo hacía, sin embargo, ese era otro asunto, y no iba a escavar en una zanja pasada, más bien, era cosa de orgullo, la macabra voz de Lucrecia vino a darle la estocada final a pobre hombre, que no podía encontrar ni pies ni cabezas de su alma. –Ambos le agradecemos sus bendiciones señorita Pataki._

_Helga observo detenidamente a Lucrecia, la cual la miraba fijamente, ¿así que de eso se trataba?, que equivocada estaba, Lucrecia no era una mujer insípida como ella pensó, después de todo, hasta ella se equivocaba debes en cuando, y ya le había quedado claro, eso, solo fue una probada de lo que la señorita Miller podía hacer._

_Le sonrió sinceramente, no tenía por qué meterse a una lucha con Lucrecia, por lo menos, trato de dejárselo claro, volvió su mirada hacia Alan, quien aún seguía como perdido, el que se acercara el desagradable de Arni y la invitara a bailar por décima vez en la noche, fue un alivio inesperado, después de todo, y aunque se especializará en eso, esta vez, ella no se alejaría de esos dos individuos por sus propios pies, Helga Pataki jamás abandonaba las provocaciones con la cola entre las patas._

_Mientras tanto, puedo observar de nuevo a Lila mirándola con odio, a Rhonda y compañía cuchicheando y ablando de los demás por los rincones, para su sorpresa Arnold no se encontraba por ningún lado, mejor, decidió que evitarlo sería el nuevo paso, se estaba convirtiendo en algo peligroso_

_Dejo de nueva cuenta a Arni en cuanto se terminó el vals y se dirigió hacia el jardín de la mansión Miller, era mucho más grande y ostentoso que el los Lloyd, camino hasta donde se hallaba una especie de laguna artificial, que los propios Miller se habían encargado de mandar a construir, caprichos de ricos sin duda, sin embargo, era una hermosa visión, con la hermosa luna reflejada sobre la tranquilidad del agua, a los lejos solo se podía escuchar el leve sonido de la fiesta en el salón al compás que las ranas cantaban su canción de amor, y el viento comenzó a soplar una leve brisa la cual distorsiono el reflejo de la luna en el agua, camino hasta un largo puente de madera que atravesaba el estanque, el puente era iluminado por toda su extensión por decenas de velas, eso sí que era hermoso, cuando subió por él, lo único que escucho fue como sus pasos resonaban en la madera, hasta que llego al centro y se recargo en el barandal de un extremo para poder ver el agua debajo de ella._

_Cerro los ojos por un momento y se relajó, esas ranas le estaban dando el mejor concierto de su vida, abrió los ojos cuando escucho el rechinar de las maderas detrás de ella, se giró un poco para ver de quien se trataba, para después volver en girarse hacia el agua._

_-Tenemos que hablar-. Pronuncio la gruesa voz a sus espaldas, no obstante, ella siguió absorta en el reflejo de la luna en el agua, el cual, el viento se empeñaba en disipar._

_Él se quedó mirándole la espalda, desde donde se encontraba, a unos dos metros de distancia, a la expectativa. Helga se giró de lleno a él, estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que se vieron, tenía unas negras ojeras debajo de sus grandes ojos, y parecía tener un gran pesar en su espalda. – Y dime, ¿tu prometida sabe que estas aquí?, Porque, me ha dejado muy en claro que no me quiere cerca._

_-¡AL CARAJO CON LUCRECIA!-. Grito desesperado, lo menos que le importaba ahora era ella._

_-Alan, seamos honestos, nada de lo que quieras decirme hoy, cambiara lo que se ha dicho ya._

_-Si es así, ¿porque la escenita de hace un momento? maldita sea Helga._

_-Tal vez, solo fue orgullo herido, sabes, cuando me dijiste que me amabas, sentí que eras sincero, y el darme cuenta que solo era palabrería barata, puede que haya sacado un mal lado de mí, pero que te quede claro, no significa que quiera estar contigo ni mucho menos._

_Alan callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsolado. -Eres cruel._

_Helga se acercó hasta él y se incoó frente a él con el arrepentimiento en el alma. –Alan, no llores, odio cuando te hago sentir mal, perdóname._

_Alan solo pudo abrazarla por la cintura desesperadamente y hundió su rostro en la falda de su vestido, sin parrar de llorar. -¿Por qué no puedes amarme? Yo dedicaría toda mi vida y mi ser solo a ti._

_Helga comenzó a derramar lágrimas, sintió desesperación y odio por sí misma, ¿Por qué no podía amarlo?, Esa pregunta la había torturado tantas veces, quería a Alan, pero no como ambos desearían, muchas veces intento en vano hacer surgir el sentimiento hacia él, pero nunca lo logro, fue la más grande derrota que había tenido, y sin embargo, cuando lo veía así, la mayor repulsión por si misma aparecía, se odiaba y se aborrecía, no había mejor hombre para amar que él y sin embargo, no lograba hacerlo._

_Sus lágrimas cayeron en la nuca de Alan, cálidas y sinceras. –Te quiero Alan, y por qué te quiero, no puedo casarme contigo, tú mereces a una mujer que te amé tanto o más de lo que tú la amas, y, esa mujer no soy yo, y para ser honesta, no creo que Lucrecia sea la indicada para casarte._

_-¡YA LO SE! ¡Maldición! ¡Ya lo sé!-. Alan ahogo su sufrimiento y su dolor en la fina falda de la rubia, mientras ella acariciaba el cabello de su nuca y lloraba junto a él, así, por un largo rato, así, ante la serenata de amor de las ranas, así, mientras alguien los observaba en las sombras._

_**oOo**_

_**Continuara….**_

_**Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANSA, ¬¬ típico de mi parte, u,u.**_

_**La verdad es que esta historia es a la que más me cuesta y a la que más le invierto trabajo, como ya lo habrán notado, se caracteriza por su alto contenido romántico, y descriptivo a diferencia de mis demás historias, donde abunda la sensualidad. Me parece que este estilo le queda, pero eso solo ustedes me lo dirán. Me encantaría que dejaran un comentario, me sirve y me motiva, les seré honesta, cuando veo que no me dejan su opinión, me cuesta más escribir y seguir con las historias, debido a que siento que estoy escribiendo para nadie. O simplemente no les gusta y no es una buena historia, y para que seguir con una mala historia. **_

_**Amnesia TDD: hola, te he perdido la pista por andar en mis royos, espero pronto saber de ti, se te extraña cuatacha, gracias por tu comentario y por lo sofisticado, ja, quisiera que me vieras hablando ajaja súper naca ajajajaja un abrazo=).**_

_**tsukimi : hola muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar, gracias por el consejo, me has salvado la vida, es algo que se me había pasado, lo puse en práctica muchísimas gracias.**_

_**Selene: gracias por tu motivación espero poder seguirte complaciendo, un fuerte abrazo y besos de mi parte.**_

_**Anuncio, actualmente tengo en emisión 3 historias por lo que es toda una odisea poder publicar para todas, pero se hace el intento. La ultima publicada es una historia basada en Hora de aventura, la cual se titula Deseos del subconsciente , ya se darán una idea de que se trata con el título, si gustan pasar y echarle un vistazo , está a sus órdenes, la propuesta está en rectas finales y esta será un poco más corta si es que mi musa no se pone loca. Sin más que decir, un abrazo y feliz día para todos =).**_

_**Hasta la próxima =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_En busca de la felicidad_**

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_"El daño que provocan los recuerdos, solo es por que no se permite que sean eso: Recuerdos."_**

**_oOo_**

_Helga observaba atreves de la ventana del carruaje el paisaje londinense, había sido una semana irritante, no rara ni incomoda, irritante, sabia de los comentarios que se decían a sus espaldas de su persona como tema principal preferido en los cotilleos, generalmente no solía darle demasiada importancia, ni siquiera para llegar a preocuparle siquiera, sin embargo, el nombre de Alan estaba presente y aunque nunca lo admitiera, el prestigio de su padre le preocupaba. De ella podrían decir que era una bruja sin corazón, pero que pusieran en tela de juicio a su padre la tenia de supremacía de muy mal semblante. Comentarios como: Pobre padre, mira que tener a una desvergonzada como hija. Entre otros, llegaron a sus oídos y sabrá el cielo los que llegaron a los oídos de Bob._

_Por su parte Bob decidió hacer caso omiso a las habladurías, aunque no lo pareciese, él esta muy informado de los asuntos concierne a su pequeña hija, por obvias razones, no por boca de la rubia, si no mas bien por sus propios métodos, así que podía estar tranquilo en cuanto a la honorabilidad puesta en juicio de Helga, sabia que no había nada de que preocuparse mucho menos que reprocharle. Miro detalladamente a su hija sentada frente a él, siempre era lo mismo, nunca nada cambiaba, reprimió el gran deseo de sus pulmones de exhalar un suspiro de frustración. Bob Pataki era un hombre, a palabras de la gente, "un enorme hombre", con duras facciones e inexpresivas emociones, que se podrían o no catalogar como típicas de su origen ruso, muchos le temían y se intimidaban con su sola mirada, sin embargo, muy a su pesar, sabia perfectamente que el silencio por parte de su hija menor no era ni por aproximada razón a eso, simplemente, su hija se reusaba a fraternizar, pero ¿que podía hacer?, Si tan solo se pudiera regresar el tiempo, el actuaria de diferente manera y cambiaria tantas cosas. Instintivamente dejo que sus emociones se mostraran en la fuerza con la que hacia de sus manos unos puños dentro de las bolsas de su abrigo, otra cosa que nunca cambiaba, aun sin desearlo, siempre ocultaba sus emociones, ya hasta se podría decir que era un acto reflejo, sin tan solo pudiera expresarle como le importaba, como la quería, pero había que reconocer que el mismo había trazado con pulso y determinación a base de inmadurez y razones equivocadas una gruesa línea de distanciamiento, incomprensión y sobre todo soledad._

_No quería irse, para ser mas preciso, no quería irse sin ella, pero seria una total estupidez que ella viajara con él, era tan urgente su diligencia, que el camino seria demasiado duro aun para su intrépida hija, tres días a galope y otro a pie, sumándole la falta de servicios sanitarios, simplemente no era negociable._

_-Regresare dentro de una semana, en mi ausencia te quedaras con el señor Lloyd y su familia._

_Helga bufo por lo bajo sin cambiar su postura.-No me agrada estar ahí, por que simplemente no me instalo de una buena vez en nuestra casa._

_Bob suspiro mentalmente, ahí iban nuevamente, aun que no lo reconociese, se sentía orgulloso del temperamento e ímpetu de su hija, para ser sinceros, lo admiraba aun más cuando hacia gala de el con otras personas, a su parecer, perdía un poco de encanto cuando el era el contrincante._

_-¡No!, por decima vez, no te quedaras sola. – Observo como la rubia giraba su mirada hacia el y entreabría sus labios para protestar. –Al menos no hasta que Phoebe arribe a Londres._

_La rubia bufo mas alto en señal de derrota mientras dejaba resbalar la postura de su espalda sobre el respaldo del asiento, últimamente su padre tenia un buen juicio para dejarla sin armas para lograr lo que quería._

_El coche paro fuera de la mansión Lloyd, al bajar, Helga pudo ver a tres hombres parados justo en frente con cuatro caballos ensillados, como de costumbre, Bob solo se limito a mandarle una mirada silenciosa en señal de despedida para así terminar dirigiéndose a montar su caballo y emprender su viaje junto a los tres hombres a su lado._

_Bob miro fugaz mente hacia su hija cuando no sintió su mirada sobre su espalda, ahora si se permitió dar un suspiro, la sensación en su pecho no disminuía, aun sabiendo que el señor Lloyd se comprometió a cuidar de ella, simplemente no terminaba de gustarle. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse, pero la critica situación en la que se encontraban los asuntos que tenia que arreglar como cónsul le resultó molestamente imposible de rechazar el viaje. _

_El no era un hombre religioso, ni creyente, situación normal o tal vez no tanto para un hombre cuya familia cargaba con un pasado trágico, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pedir al cielo, a cual quiera que se denominara un ser supremo, el que no desamparara y protegiera a su hija._

_oOo_

_Se había encargado de ella por dos días, la baño, alimento y atendió sus heridas, pero en contra de la voluntad de ambas rubias, el invierno en Rusia era duro y cruel, más aun para los pobres y marginados._

_Inga miro con pesar a sus tres hijos, los cuales tenia que solventar ella sola, aun con el instinto de madre y profunda tristeza que le provocaba la pequeña, no podía encargarse de ella, menos sabiendo que ella merecía por mucho, mas de un mísero pedazo de pan al día, acompañado de la prolija protección que le daba del frio su muy maltrecha choza._

_Helga era muy pequeña, pero muy lista, tanto, que todos los que la veían a los ojos se atrevían a perjurar que había un ser malvado en el cuerpo de la pequeña, Inga supo que debido a eso, más de alguno se atrevió a agredirla, negarle su ayuda e inclusive actuar como si no existiera._

_Esos mismos ojos que ahora mismo la observaban con profunda tristeza, aun sin haberle dado alguna explicación, le daban por sentado que la pequeña ya lo sabia, como confirmándolo, Helga se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y camino hacia ella para darle su pequeña manita en señal de aceptación._

_Caminaron alrededor de dos horas, la tormenta de nieve se había agravado y el sol había caído hacia más de diez minutos cuando por fin habían llegado a una mansión, esta era muy grande y contaba por lo menos con quince hectáreas, Inga toco hasta que por fin le abrió un mozo el cual las miro de mala manera._

_-Aquí no se da alojamiento. - El cadavérico hombre alzo la ceja e hizo extremo hincapié en su voraz comentario -ni limosnas._

_ Ante las ponzoñosas palabras, la pequeña rubia en un acto reflejo se escondió tras Inga como tratando de poner algo de intermedio para evitar ser violentada nuevamente, La hermosa mujer, sintió una inmensa ira recorrer sus entrañas, esa niña estaba tan rota, tan lastimada, nadie a sus escasos cuatro años de edad merecía tener esas heridas emocionales, lo fulmino con la mirada mas gélida que jamás le dedico alguien, si bien era cierto que era pobre, casi una miserable, no le daba derecho a aquel hombre, al fin y al cavo criado, a hablarle así, mucho menos a la pequeña, a ella menos que nadie._

_-Dile a tu patrón que Inga Perluter esta aquí, el sabe quien soy.- La determinante y gélida postura de la rubia, hizo que el mozo de inmediato accediera a decirle a el señor el mensaje._

_Al cabo de cinco minutos como máximo Bob Pataki se mostro de mala gana frente a Inga, la rubia al recorrer su semblante, dudo que eso fuera lo mejor para la pequeña, sin embargo, recupero su determinación y conservo su postura pasible._

_-No eres bienvenida en esta casa. –Escupió con controlada nitidez._

_Inga sonrió con desdén al comentario sin perder la superioridad que le daba su dignidad. –Ni busco ni quiero serlo.- Tomo la mano de Helga que se aferraba a la falda de su vestido a sus espaldas y la jalo suavemente para que quedara frente a la vista de Bob._

_El hombre palideció al instante y frunció el seño en señal de negación, de inmediato pudo reconocer lo que era esa niña y busco con la mirada la confirmación en Inga, –ella es Helga y si Bob, ella es tu hija._

_Para Helga, aun siendo una niña, la primera vez que observo los oscuros ojos de Bob sobre su persona, se dio cuenta para su tristeza, que al igual que en todos lados, tampoco era bien recibida en ese lugar._

**_oOo_**

_Hola a todos, me he ausentado un buen tiempo, tengo un semestre muy pesado y muy poco tiempo disponible, lo que respecta a la historia pues es un cap. corto pero lo hice con mi poco tiempo para que vieran que aun sigo viva, les comentare que yo no soy amante del drama, no me agrada mucho escribirlo y no tanto leerlo, bueno, cuando son extensos, es por eso que generalmente mis historias no contienen tanto drama, sin embargo la historia da para eso y mas, así que advierto que vendrá mucho drama, pero también vendrá mucho romance empalagoso del que suele gustarme, como lo habrán notado la estructura narrativa esta en zic zap, es decir que narrare en presente y en otras partes en pasado, para ser clara, el pasado de Helga, nada en futuro._

_Sin mas les agradezco sus comentarios eso también influye mucho graciassssssssss de antemano agradezco a quien se tome el tiempo de leer mis historia sin mas por el momento hasta la proximaaaaaaaaaa_

_¿Un rewwwwwwwww?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_En busca de la felicidad_**

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_"Por que para amarte no es necesario el haberte llevado en mis entrañas"_**

**_oOo_**

_Helga dejo escapar un suspiro de irritación, mentalmente se dejo una nota, donde haría pagar a la "señorita-se-mete-en-todo" Rhonda Lloyd, al principio solo quiso discurrir un leve escarmiento, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos y con ello las situaciones, decidió que merecía sufrir una gran pena, inmenso dolor y remordimiento eterno de ser posible._

_Por supuesto Rhonda disfrutaba de lo lindo la situación, no cualquiera podía lo que ella, mira que juntar en una misma habitación a los flamantes protagonistas del cotilleo mas exquisito del momento, casi, y con decir casi, exponemos que la querida Rhonda no tubo que esforzarse demasiado para su cometido, vasto con encontrarse al sombrío señor Redmond junto con nuestro querido Arnold Shotrman en un mismo lugar para que inquisitivamente con un poco de "persuasión femenina" lograra juntarlos a tiempo para cuando su exótica y "carismática" rubia invitada llegara de despedir a su padre, ¡ho si¡ definitivamente merecía un premio._

_El que Arni y Lila se agregaran al asunto simplemente fueron bonos extras, a estas alturas era de buena fuente sabido, que aun con la dignidad y gracia que componían a Lila Sawyer, se había convertido en una acosadora suprema, y nada menos que del raro espécimen Arni Shotrman, nada atractivo y ni una pisca de carisma, que sorbía la nariz unas mil veces al día, y según las malas lenguas, disfrutaba de coleccionar pelusa, mira que había que ver que Lila tenia cada gusto, ¿Es acaso que le podía pedir mas a la vida? Ella lo veía reverendamente imposible, si en sus narices y de primera mano tenia a todo un pentágono amoroso._

_El primer golpe bajo fue a su cargo con el simple comentario aparentemente inocente –Nuestra querida Helga tubo una leve fiebre la semana pasada, pero después de llegar de no se que lugar totalmente empapada por muy rusa que sea, era inevitable._

_Inmediatamente escondió la sonrisa fingiendo que le daba un sorbo a su té de jazmín mientras observaba la inmediata tensión en la mandíbula de Arnold y la mirada iracunda de Helga sobre ella, que simple era sacarle información a esos dos, por supuesto que suponía que ahí había algo, pero que se lo confirmaran tan fácil, casi lo hacia aburrido, "casi"._

_–Estoy segura que la Señorita Pataki disfruta de "diversos" entretenimientos, ¿quien fuera ella para vivirlos? – Soltó Lila con evidente ponzoña, Rhonda casi deja caer la quijada ante la repentina actitud rasposa de la-señorita-perfección. ¡Ho si, definitivamente si le podía pedir mas a la vida!_

_Arnold a su lado carraspeo incrédulo, ¿esa era Lila? No lograba entender el cambio de trecientos sesenta grados, la Lila que lo tenia deslumbrado desde que eran pequeños simplemente hoy no estaba a la vista, la seguía queriendo, pero el verla en estado de alteración tal, provocado por los celos ya hasta dejaba de molestarle, de hecho, muy en el fondo veía la situación como algo vanamente bizarro, y con respecto a la rubia, todo había estado muy tenso, desde que paso lo del ojo de agua aquella tarde, la señorita Pataki se había comportado hacia él muy áspera, sínica e inclusive grosera, no era que le quitara el sueño. Sin embargo, no lograba comprender de lleno lo que pasaba, había un cable que no agarraba por completo, y para colmo, aun así, no quería ser odiado, el sabia que el mundo no estaba compuesto de tal manera para que siempre fuera del agrado de todos, pero estaba en su naturaleza, explícitamente en su ADN, el de agradar a los demás._

_Y él sabia perfectamente que los chismorreos acerca de la rubia rusa y el ahora sombrío hombre a su lado, no eran del todo cierto, basto apenas su naturaleza bondadosa y confiada combinada con un importunado avistamiento entre las sombras que daban los jardines de la mansión Miller a ambas personas. Abrió la boca para dejar bien en claro que esos "diversos" entretenimientos como los llamo Lila, no eran ni en lo mas mínimo indecorosos, pero inmediatamente se vio adelantado por un Alan, que aunque parecía apacible mostro un tono bastante áspero, –cuando guste señorita Sawyer, le aseguro que la señorita Pataki estará encantada de llevarla a uno de esos "diversos" entretenimientos que esta tan interesada en vivir._

_Por un momento Lila quedo pálida ante tal contestación, Rhonda no podía creerlo, acababa de ser testigo de la más grande humillación dada a Lila Sawyer, y por ni mas ni menos que de boca de Alan Redmond, un antiguo pretendiente, que claramente había pasado a ser ferviente admirador de la rusa, ¿o es que ya lo era desde tiempo atrás?, ya se encargaría de averiguarlo, ¡definitivamente era una genio! Tenía material para difundir y comentar durante un buen tiempo, e intuía que habría aun más._

_–Me incluyo, me sentiría francamente bendecido por acompañarla señorita. – El raro Arni soltó sin el peculiar sorbido de nariz al final, con una desconocida galantería, en la que refirmaba a cualquiera presente su interés por la rubia._

_Arnold estaba estático en su lugar, observo en cámara lenta como Lila paso del pálido aun rojo furia detonante de los celos que solo rivalizaba con el color de su pelo, la innegable dicha de que Rhonda era presa, las miradas mortíferas que Alan y Arni se lanzaban, y por ultimo, la inconfundible hastía en el rostro de Helga._

_Sintió pena por ella, aunque lo odiara, aunque no se mereciera sus continuos desdenes y muestras de desagrado, aun así, el no podía sentir bienestar al presenciar y palpar su agria situación, y no obstante, ella reusara participar en dicho intercambio de palabras, insultos, y demás, bajo la fachada de la indiferencia en su rostro, era muy obvio que la estaban exasperando haciendo rayar en su limite._

_–Señorita Lila estoy seguro que La señorita Pataki no…._

_–Gracias Señor Shotrman, pero puedo defenderme sola. – Corto tajante Helga la replica del rubio. – Le aseguro señorita Sawyer, que esos "diversos entretenimientos" como usted los ha llamado, carecen de la más mínima emoción de peligro, desobediencia y sobre todo, de comportamiento impropio que usted y medio Londres se imaginan. – Al instante Lila dibujo un marcado rubor causado de la vergüenza, pero Helga dándole mínima importancia dirigió su intensa mirada sobre una Rhonda que casi había dejado caer su taza ante la impresión del momento. –Y para ahorrarle el desgaste de estar haciendo estas desagradables "visitas sociales" señorita Lloyd, le aclaro que ni estoy viviendo ningún amorío con algún hombre presente o algún otro fuera de esta casa, y aun menos soy causante de estar rompiendo compromisos a diestra y siniestra como se me ha acusado. Así que si no les importa me retiro a mi habitación._

_En el salón si apenas se escuchaba la respiración de los presentes mientras que Helga se marchaba con la espalda muy recta mostrando la dignidad que la caracterizaba, mucho menos prestaron atención al sórdido sonido que hizo la taza al romperse contra el suelo cuando resbalo de los gélidos dedos de Rhonda._

_oOo_

_Vio como un escuálido y casi nada nítido rayo de luz se colaba por el escaso espacio que se hacia entre las cortinas puestas sobre una pequeña ventana en ese sombrío y nada colorido cuarto, apenas y si contaba con la cama y una mesita a su costado, no había juguetes, el armario no rebosaba de las prendas de infante necesario para una niña de su edad, simplemente, un cuarto en el cual había pasado dos días, Bob no había ido ni una sola vez a verla y solo entraba una sierva para darle sus alimentos, escucho un débil sonido a lo lejos seguido de lo que reconocía como lamentos, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, pensó seriamente en abrir la puerta y salir de ese oscuro cuarto, después de todo, ya habían sido dos días en los cuales y aunque había estado sola, al fin y al cavo, dos días en donde nadie la había agredido._

_Un nuevo sonido un poco más fuerte que el anterior la saco de sus cavilaciones y giro el pomo para salir directamente a un pasillo, al final de este podía ver la luz que salía de un cuarto con la puerta entrecerrada, los quejidos eran lastimeros y cada vez se metían mas y mas en su infante mente, camino sin darse cuanta, movida por la profunda pesadez que esos sonidos provocaban en ella, cuando se asomo por la leve abertura pudo entrever una recamara, la sobresalto el estruendo de una jarra de cristal romper contra el suelo, hizo un poco de fuerza y abrió un poco mas la puerta, al instante quedo presa en la mirada celeste de una rubia que se encontraba en el lecho, a simple vista Helga aprecio las grandes ojeras debajo de los hermosos ojos celestes, que aunque de un color bonito como los de ella, se mostraban carentes de brillo y vitalidad. –Acércate pequeña. – Escucho como la débil y algo rasposa voz la llamaba, dudo en obedecer, se descubrió teniendo miedo cuando su labio inferior comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, – no te are daño, ven. _

_Camino despacio pasando por enzima de algunos pedazos de cristal, con la mirada puesta en el suelo, hasta que llego al costado de la gran cama donde la mujer la esperaba, – ¡mírame! – le ordeno, la pequeña sintió un conocido escalofrió de anticipación, subió su mirada con un claro pavor impreso en ellos, la mujer la miro fijamente con una expresión indescifrable, Helga sintió que el tiempo era eterno y que era engullida por esa habitación que de pronto se le antojo terrorífica, su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada y dejo escapar pequeños lamentos que salían sin su consideración de sus cuerdas bocales, vio como la mujer estiraba su brazo hasta ella y por inercia cerro los ojos esperando el dolor que conllevara, pero ese nunca llego, al sentir el cálido contacto sobre su mejilla abrió los ojos rápidamente para ver como esa persona la miraba con dulzura –Te pareces a tu padre.– La pálida mujer dio un suspiro de alivio, – gracias al cielo._

_ Claro que a Miriam le daba alivio el ver que ella se pareciera a él y no a su madre, de por si le era difícil saber que había tenido un amorío, le era mas difícil callarse su orgullo y aceptarlo, y mas difícil era el tener a una hija ajena en su casa, como para agregarle estarse imaginando el rostro de la otra mujer cada vez que viera a la pequeña, si a leguas se notaba que esa niña estaba rota, basto con ver todos los araños, golpes y cicatrices en su infante rostro, y el reaccionar como perrito asustado ante sus caricias, como si no estuviera acostumbrada al amor, para venir y agregarle mas maltrato de su parte, ¡no! Se reusaba a hacerlo, en otros tiempos, cuando fuera mas inmadura y menos comprensiva lo hubiera hecho, ¡dios sabia por que hacían las cosas!, ahora no podía culparla, ni a Bob, de hecho, le sorprendió que el hombre solo se hubiera refugiado en brazos ajenos una sola vez, después de todo, ella estaba enferma, desde hacia mucho, y su esposo, muy a su manera, la había sabido apoyar, y ahora cuando ya casi podía sentir el final no iba ha hacer escándalos innecesarios, era una ventaja que daba la cercanía a la muerte, podía apreciar que las cosas no eran tan graves como toda la gente hacia aparentar cuando se esta sano._

_–A partir de ahora ya nadie te ara sentir mal sin vérselas con migo, te prometo que lo que tenga de vida y aun cuando deje de respirar, te protegeré, a partir de ahora, ¡yo soy tu madre!_

_oOo_

_No podían culparla, ella intento con toda sus fuerzas el no llagar a tales extremos, intento razonar con Alan, pero este simplemente se deslindo de ella con un simple "no te amo", el muy cucaracha, después intento con la presión social, ya que empezar un chisme es de lo mas simple, lo mas difícil de eso fue soportar a muchas viejas cacatúas que solo iban a visitarla con la mera intención de enterarse de primera fuente el motivo del rompimiento al día siguiente de haberlo anunciado, ya que Alan como cualquier aristócrata que se respetara no soportaría el ver su reputación tan mancillada y acabaría por volver, aunque solo fuera para calmar las abladidurias, sin embargo, él no lo hizo, rogo, suplico, saco todas sus cartas y el no volvía, y la gota que derramo el baso fue el "la amo a ella" de su ultimo intento de arreglar las cosas. Eso fue todo, ya no se humillaría, ya no la humillarían, nadie se metía con Lucrecia Miller y salía impune, Alan no seria la excepción y se encargaría de hacerlo llorar sangre, que el sufrimiento y la desesperación fuera tan grandes que se retorcería sobre si mismo._

_Dejarle la señales fue cosa de niños, a estas alturas el ya debía estar en camino probablemente a punto de reventar su caballo presa de la desesperación, entrar a la mansión Lloyd y colarse hasta esa habitación fue sencillo, simplemente había que conocer el lugar, y el que no hubiera nadie cerca para impedirlo, eso, eso simplemente fue suerte, y cuando la "amada de Alan" entro por esa puerta supo que ya nada podía salir mal._

_Helga estaba soldada al pie de su cama, mirándola fijamente con expresión altanera, ja, ya veríamos si seguía conservándola cuando todo acabara._

_–Dígame señorita Miller, si tan decidida esta, por que no lo hace de una buena vez._

_Lucrecia la miro desde el imperturbable lugar donde estaba y dejo escapar una tétrica sonrisa, en la cual Helga casi deja entrever el horror que le recorría las entrañas, podía sentir, intuía que en cuestión de minutos esa mujer lo aria, y acabaría todo, así de simple, sentía una inmensa furia al darse cuenta lo fácil que seria y ella no podría hacer nada._

_– No desespere "mi estimada Helga", sabe, conozco cada mínima cosa concierne a Alan, desde cada cabello de su cabellera hasta el relinchar de su caballo. – Y fue entonces que Helga lo entendió, estaba esperando a Alan, la muy maldita, quería darle el golpe frente a él para hacerlo sufrir. y todo se congelo, ya no fue dueña de sus pulmones que se negaron a conservar el aire, y la sangre huyó de su rostro cuando el sonido del relinchar del caballo llego a sus oídos en conjunto que una desquiciada sonrisa adornaba el desencajado rostro de Lucrecia, – como dije, el relinchar de su caballo, ahora si, señorita Pataki, hasta aquí llego mi "visita"._

_Helga no pudo pensar ni escuchar nada, solo veía como el arma le apuntaba directamente y como Lucrecia jalaba del gatillo y entonces a su mente solo pudo llegar las palabras que la hicieron por primera vez feliz en la vida:_

**_"te prometo que lo que tenga de vida y aun cuando deje de respirar, te protegeré, a partir de ahora, ¡yo soy tu madre!"_**

_Y de sus labios solo pudo salir un nítido y quedo –Mamá._

**_oOo_**

_Pues decirles que no me alaga que el noventa porciento del trafico lea mi historia seria mentira, al igual de que solo sean muy pocos los que comentan me pone triste y desanimada y que no me dan ganas de escribir, también lo seria, pero bueno, esta historia la considero mi bebe, y me descubrí escribiéndola por que deseo verla redactada, en pocas palabras, cuando veo un cap. nuevo me quedo prendada y me siento fascinada por ella, lo se, suena raro, que tu misma te intrigues con tu misma historia, ja, extraño._

_Sin mas les agradezco sus comentarios a las personas que lo dejen, por el momento hasta la proximaaaaaaaaaa._


End file.
